


授翻 All You Want

by EmoKyR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoKyR/pseuds/EmoKyR
Summary: 原作者senlinyu  德赫ABO
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	授翻 All You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153092) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



霍格沃茨的八年级原本是属于赫敏的。

她已经为哈利和罗恩牺牲了六年的学业，现在她将拥有属于自己的一年。伏地魔死了，大多数食死徒都被关进了监狱，哈利和罗恩正在接受成为傲罗的训练。而赫敏即将回到学校，在这里她终于可以按照她一直渴望的方式全身心地投入学业中。

整整一年的时间，她可以充分利用她的课余时光，仅仅是因为她想做就做，而不是为了急需拯救哈利或者魔法世界。

从她收到的一些眼神里，她了解到人们都在为她难过。他们以为她回到学校是为了逃避或躲藏；想象着她和她最好的朋友产生了分裂。所有的新闻报纸都宣称“黄金三人组”已经分道扬镳，互相不再说话。更主流的说法是她和罗恩分手了，并且哈利站在了她的对立面。

一派胡言。

赫敏和罗恩几乎没在一起过。他们讨论也考虑过这件事。战争结束后，赫敏和罗恩觉得他们应该在努力把他们俩凑成一对前，留些空间寻找自我。赫敏决定他们应该等上一年再重新考虑这件事。到那时，赫敏应该已经完成了她的NEWTS考试，并选择了她的志愿，而罗恩应该已经完成了傲罗训练中最密集的部分。

他们都将更清楚自己想要什么。

在赫敏看来，巫师界的大多数人都希望在十七岁订婚，这实在是太荒谬了。巫师社会尽管有着令人惊讶的性别平等观念，但在某些方面还是古怪的过时。因为她正在上学而不是马上结婚，一些小报确信这一定是因为黄金三人组的感情被某些淫秽的东西粉碎了。

赫敏一想到这个说法便嗤之以鼻，她摇了摇头。 她和她最好的朋友们在帐篷里住了几个月。他们一起拯救了世界。她不会为了安抚过度好奇的公众而永远依恋他们。

她对成为傲罗不感兴趣。她经历过战斗，她不想让露营或决斗成为未来职业生涯中的一部分。

她想要属于自己的时间。去学习。不用去担心保证任何人活着或者不被开除。去做自己想去做的事，仅仅为了她自己。

第八年级是属于她的，她一个人的。

在九又四分之三站台前，赫敏拥抱了哈利和罗恩，亲吻了他们的脸颊，然后跳上了火车。

赫敏找到一个空包厢，匆忙走了进去，把所有的课本拿出来复习。她整个夏天都在读这些书，但是重建使得一切变得如此混乱， 她真的觉得自己没有像她设想的那样，把课本预习得十分透彻。

金妮路过时探头打了招呼，她的女级长徽章被她骄傲地别在校服上。金妮收到它的时候，莫莉差点喜极而泣。

赫敏只有片刻的嫉妒，因为她错过了自己年少时梦寐以求的职位。这并不令意外。米勒娃拜访过赫敏，并讨论了此事。金妮和纳威在卡罗双胞胎掌控霍格沃茨时表现出了卓越的领导才能。但无论如何，从前一年的表现来看，这个职位应该是属于赫敏的。

可是赫敏拒绝了。她为了找到可以协调她想上的所有课程的方法已经快要斗鸡眼了。她想要一个没有任何职位的平静的学年。

于是，女级长的徽章给了金妮。

米勒娃给赫敏提供了另一个完美的职位，也被赫敏拒绝了。

前往霍格沃茨的旅途正顺利进行时，她隔间的门突然砰的一声打开了，德拉科 · 马尔福跳了进来，他坐到赫敏对面的长凳上，开始对着自己使用幻身咒。

就在他刚刚消失时，门又突然打开了，达芙妮和阿斯托利亚 · 格林格拉斯开始向里张望。

“格兰杰，”达芙妮僵硬地说，她抿着嘴，低头看着赫敏。“你看到德拉科从这里经过了吗？”

赫敏愣了一下。

“我一直在看书。”她回答。

达芙妮叹了口气，翻了个白眼，转身和妹妹一起离开了。

赫敏把目光转回自己的书页上，继续读她的占卜课本，直到她们短促的脚步声消失在火车车轮的咔嗒声中。然后她抬起眼睛，挑了挑眉毛，看向对面空荡荡的地方。

空气里荡起涟漪，马尔福慢慢回到视野里。

“为我撒谎，格兰杰？”他扬起眉毛，以一种长而慢吞吞的语调说。“我从没想过会有这么一天。”

赫敏狠狠瞪了他一眼，接着又看了他一眼。马尔福比她记忆中的要长大了许多，而她刚在三个月前为他庭审作证时见过他。

他明显比当时更高大，更宽阔，更强壮；就算他制定执行了世界上最严格的健身计划，也无法解释他是如何突然长高的，又或是解释为什么他的声音好像又低了半个八度。

她不停地向他眨眼，然后回过神来。

“我没有撒谎，”赫敏抬起下巴，一本正经的说，“我只是说我在看书。”

“省略过的谎言仍然是谎言。”马尔福说话的声音很低，听起来像在对她咆哮。

赫敏开始浑身发烫。

她在座位上坐立不安，突然对他的出现感到不适。她的脖颈感到紧张和轻微的刺痛。

马尔福为什么要冲她咆哮？

这让她非常不安和恼怒。

“还有，你怎么连级长都不是？”他盯着她，问道。“我还以为你会成为女级长呢，只有我被剥夺了职位。连潘西都能保住她的级长位置，而她当时是真的想把波特交出去。”

赫敏的脸涨得通红，身体在他的注视下扭动着。她仿佛能感觉到他那双灰色的眼睛在她身上移动。她从来没有在任何人身边感到如此古怪的不适。她开始出汗。当她听到他的声音时，一股难以言喻的热量从她的小腹不断绽开。

她努力不去理会它。

“我今年不想要任何职位，”她交叉双腿，声音尖锐地回答。“我有很多课要上，不是因为我的简历需要这些课程。如果有人想知道我为什么没当上八年级的级长，我可以给他们看我的梅林勋章。”

马尔福咯咯地笑了起来，声音好似巧克力和天鹅绒，她几乎可以感觉到他的声音贴着她的皮肤。她发出一声哽咽，把自己挤进与他相对最远的角落。

马尔福眯起眼睛盯着她。

“格兰杰，你在烦什么？”

赫敏发誓，她感觉到他低沉的音色在她的脊椎里聚集，令她更加燥热了。 她瞪圆眼睛，突然发现自己想要不顾一切地远离他。她内心深处正警告她如果不这么做，就会发生非常严重的事情。

赫敏跳起来，抓起她的书包。

“没什么，”她发现自己正这么说着，发出的声音像是被掐住了脖子，“我得走了。”

在马尔福有机会再次开口前，她转身逃离了车厢。

赫敏冲进洗手间，把水泼到脸和脖子上，试图让自己冷静下来的同时弄清楚到底发生了什么。关于马尔福的一些事情让她深感不安，而她无法解释。

她总是为自己有一个相当理智的头脑感到自豪。她不是那种仅仅因为觉得一个男孩有吸引力就会脸红或者变得像个小姑娘的女孩。不过，她确实注意到马尔福身材变好了，而且她的身体在听到他的声音时仿佛半融化在水坑里，最后，她冲着他怒吼并逃走了。 靠近他就好像唤醒了她内心深处某种蛰伏的生物。一听到他的声音，她的身体便开始蠢蠢欲动，变成一堆盲目的、失去理智的、淫荡的无用荷尔蒙。

尤其是面对德拉科 · 马尔福。

臭名昭著的混蛋。校园恶霸。被洗脑的纯血精英。即使他是地球上最有吸引力的男人，也不能弥补他缺乏骨气或个性的事实。

她的迷恋总是从性格开始，再是外表。吉德罗 · 洛哈特，她曾因他所谓的成就钦慕他。维克多 · 克鲁姆则是因为他的真诚和善良。

这并不代表她在迷恋马尔福！完全不是。他只是——有吸引力。对于一个女孩来说，偶尔从纯粹的审美层面欣赏一个男人是完全正常的。 就是这样，赫敏坚定地告诉自己。没有理由因为这个对他尖酸刻薄。

她直起身子，换上校服，然后找到一个新的隔间。

事实证明，马尔福并不是唯一一个在夏天长得飞快的八年级男生。赫敏再次见到纳威 · 隆巴顿时，她微微瞪大了眼睛。还有安东尼 · 戈德斯坦和西奥多 · 诺特，以及其他几个八年级的男孩，她记不起他们的名字了，但他们似乎也长大了。

赫敏坐在大厅里的座位上望着他们每一个人，有点吃惊。虽然男孩们都有明显的仰慕者，但大多数同学并没有像她这样窘迫。

“赫敏，你能把火腿递给我吗？”纳威低声问道。

听到他的声音时赫敏差点从座位上摔了下来。她转过身，目瞪口呆地盯着他。其他人甚至没有抬头。仿佛男人的声音能够振动空气十分正常！

纳威疑惑地看着她。

赫敏哽咽了一下，“你—你刚才对我说什么？”

“我说我想要火腿。”纳威回答，声音再次低沉起来，并充满了振动。

赫敏喘着粗气，抓过托盘飞快地推向他，然后站起身。

“我去趟洗手间。”她喃喃地说。

赫敏躲在女厕所里花了半个小时让自己冷静下来，然后逃到了图书馆的安全地带。她不明白发生了什么。她想不出任何理由来解释发生在她身上的事情。

为什么她似乎是唯一一个被这神秘的发育期困扰的人？这太离谱了。

图书馆令人沮丧得毫无帮助。有关发育期的书籍中没有任何关于这种现象的信息。所有关于巫师繁殖的书都在禁书区，她不确定自己是否对此足够好奇以至于去找她的某一位教授索要许可证。她希望自己有哈利的隐形衣。

她决定再等等，这并不紧急。与此同时，她只需要避开马尔福，诺特，戈德斯坦，纳威还有其他人。反正她有很多学术工作要做。这甚至不会很难。

然而事实证明，这确实有点难。

当她在走廊里听到他们的声音时，她会吓出一身冷汗。她在逃走时忍不住气喘吁吁。她不得不像躲避瘟疫一样躲开图书馆和公共区域。

当她和他们中的任何一个人一起上课时，她都会坐在教室后尽可能远的地方。她不会回答问题，因为她的声音时常尖锐而颤抖。

在第三个星期的魔药课上，她炸毁了她学术生涯的第一个坩埚。课后，马尔福将她逼入墙角，而她表现得非常不自在。

“格兰杰，你到底怎么回事？”他低沉的声音让赫敏打了个寒颤。

她想知道如果他这样贴着她的脖子咆哮会是什么感觉。赫敏几乎呻吟着强迫自己后退。

马尔福离得太近，近到她都能闻到他的味道，他闻起来非常可口。她想用舌头舔他的脖子和手腕，看他尝起来是否同样完美。

什么？她摇摇头，试图让自己清醒点。

赫敏觉得自己的脖子突然敏感起来，当她再次吸气时，她的手腕开始抽搐。

“没什么。我很好。”她强硬地回答，想迅速从他身边跑开，她的两手摩擦着手腕，试图缓解这种莫名其妙的紧张。

马尔福朝她走来，深深地吸了一口气，突然停了下来。

他盯着她，摇了摇头，表情扭曲成了震惊。马尔福捂住了自己的鼻子和嘴巴，看上去像是要吐了。

他二话不说，转身就跑。

赫敏呆呆地站在那里，盯着他的背影。她困惑地嗅了嗅自己的衬衫，试图搞清楚是什么让马尔福突然感到这么恶心。她闻起来挺好的。也许有淡淡的麝香味，但只有当她把鼻子埋进衣服里才闻得出来。

马尔福太恶毒了，他可能只是为了取笑她才装出这幅鬼样。

赫敏挤弄着脸，挺直身子，摩擦脖子下方仍然疼痛的地方。

她向图书馆走去，但是她刚走到门口，就听到了安东尼的声音。于是她立刻转身冲向格兰芬多宿舍。

她的脖子和手腕仍然感到刺痛和敏感，她摩擦着它们，就好像没有东西可以缓解这种紧张感。

当她到达格兰芬多塔的时候，她挺直了肩膀，走上了属于女生宿舍的塔顶。金妮因为女级长的缘故拥有自己的单人房间。

赫敏坐立不安，轻轻敲了敲门，她已经开始不舒服了。

门开了，金妮朝她微笑。

“赫敏，有什么学生问题吗？”金妮问道，拉开门邀请她进来。

“哦，不。好吧。我确实有个问题。”赫敏说着，尴尬地走进房间。“我不知道这么问是不是有点奇怪，但我觉得我是唯一一个不知道发生了什么事的人。”

金妮瞪大了眼睛。“你竟然有不知道的事？好吧，不知道我能帮上什么忙。”金妮在她那张还没整理好的床边坐下来，露出一丝笑容。

“纳威—”赫敏结结巴巴地说。“纳威和其他一些八年级的男孩子在这个夏天成长了很多吗？我觉得他们长大了很多，但似乎只有我一个人对此感到困惑。”

金妮脸上的笑容立刻消失了，她的表情变得十分谨慎。

“嗯，他们已经到达最后的发育高峰。”金妮含糊地说道。“你可能从来没有注意到这一点，因为大多数巫师在到达最后阶段之前就已经毕业了。”

这就说得通了。马尔福、纳威和其他人都已经十八岁了。赫敏似乎并不经常遇到那么多十八岁的巫师。

“这是正常现象吗？”赫敏问道，“巫师们一般都这么晚进入生长高峰吗? ”

”有些巫师是这样的。”

赫敏微微皱起眉头。“哈利和罗恩没有这样。”

“呃，就像我说的，”金妮的声音听起来很紧张，她的表情显得很戒备。“有些巫师。不是所有的巫师都会有这样的发育高峰。这具有随机性。比尔和查理有，但大多数巫师没有，而这并不意味着他们之后会有。这种情况不会因为某些巫师应该拥有而发生在他们身上。”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛。“我想我漏掉了什么。”

“这... ”金妮一愣，然后摆了摆手。“一般来说，这是纯血统事件。它实在不是人们想谈论的话题。”

“哦，”赫敏说。“人们故意对此视而不见。”

金妮叹了口气。“一般来讲这是在某些巫师身上随机发生的事情，但这通常并不意味着什么。至少对你我或者我们认识的任何人来说没有任何意义。你只需要——忽略它。”

“好吧。”赫敏说。

敏感，非常敏感的巫师话题。她在心里记下来，如果她绝望到要向麦格教授提起这个话题，她需要非常谨慎。

第二天醒来时她发烧了。她感到浑身沉重，下腹疼痛，而且非常兴奋。脖子下面又痒又痛，她忍不住想用脖子蹭一蹭床柱以缓解疼痛。她的手腕也有同样的感觉。她用力摩擦着手腕，试图减轻疼痛。

她把大腿挤压在一起，尽量不去注意身体里不断增长的空虚感。这种感觉是压倒性的，她觉得自己就像是世界上最恶心的妓女。天哪，她到底怎么了？

她一定是染上了什么病。某种魔法疾病让她脖子和手腕疼痛，让她的全身对深沉的声音很敏感，让她觉得如果不立刻和某个男孩发生性关系，她就会死。

赫敏忍住呻吟，试图从床上爬起来去见庞弗雷夫人。她爬到门口，然后跌跌撞撞地走到公共休息室。

“赫敏？” 声音从她的脊背荡漾开，她忍住呻吟，转过身，发现纳威正从房间对面盯着她看。

“你没事吧？”他问。

她无声地摇了摇头。 她突然感到一种想要在他身上蹭一蹭的强烈欲望。如果用手腕按住他的脖子，疼痛一定会停止。她迫不及待地想要感受到他的唇贴着她的脖子。她可以爬进他的怀里，这样她的身体就不会再疼了。

他们可以做爱。

不知怎么的，她确信和纳威做爱会让她兴奋不已。

什么？她眨了眨眼。 她使劲摇头，试图使头脑清醒。

“我病了。”她的声音小而呜咽。她迅速后退，直到靠在墙上。“可能是传染病。你应该把我送到庞弗雷夫人那儿。”

她的手腕剧烈地疼痛，她的身体过于敏感，她开始无意识地用左手腕摩擦胸骨。

突然，纳威的表情变了，赫敏可以看到他在房间对面的眼睛开始变暗，几乎变成纯黑。他脸上平时那种温和、开放的表情消失了。他的表情变得充满掠夺性，她觉得这很有吸引力。他突然变得强大而危险。她双腿之间的疼痛突然加剧。

他的眼睛紧紧地盯着赫敏，飞快地穿过房间朝她走来。

“过来。”他用一种低沉诱哄的声音说道。她全身通红，热量如潮水般涌向全身。

赫敏转向他，发出一声轻微尖锐的声音。

“我会照顾你的，”他说。“让我照顾你吧。”

她向他伸出了手。

突然，一个念头出现在赫敏脑海里。

纳威在和汉娜 · 艾博约会。

她猛地后退，再次蜷缩起身子，她耸起肩膀搂住极度敏感的脖子，一声哀嚎从她嘴里传来。

“不。”赫敏猛地闭上了眼睛。

她可以感觉到纳威的呼吸抵着她的颈后，她咬住嘴唇，咽下呻吟。

“让我来照顾你吧，”他喃喃自语，这让她浑身发抖。他用鼻子蹭了蹭她的脖颈，她呜咽着，想都没想就低下了头。

“不... ... ”她挣扎着说。

纳威的大手贴着她的身体，他用鼻子更用力地蹭着她的后颈，深深地嗅着她的皮肤。这让她的大脑充满了欲火。她无法思考，除了那不断缠绕着她的欲望。

“哦——”她打了个寒颤。

纳威把她按在墙上，他的手开始在她疼痛的身体上游走。她转过身，弓起背，顺从地露出喉咙。

“好姑娘。”纳威的嘴唇擦着她的皮肤，赫敏内心深处的某种东西因为这句话而激动不已。

她会做任何事，任何他想要的。她会取悦他，他会照顾她。

她的手腕被卡在公共休息室的墙上，她能感觉到他的胡茬贴着她的皮肤，他开始舔舐和吮吸她的脖子。她的身体在他的压迫下痉挛着。

“发生了什——哦我的天哪！”金妮惊恐的声音突然穿透了火和雾。“ _ **昏昏倒地！**_ ”


End file.
